


every kitten has its day

by caroldantops



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Non-Sexual Submission, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, Tail Plugs, Vaginal Fingering, degredation, dom!Wanda, kitten!reader, spit swallowing, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroldantops/pseuds/caroldantops
Summary: wanda promised you that she would spend the entire day with you. so, when she can’t keep her promise, she’s sure to make it up to you when she gets back.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 90





	every kitten has its day

You sigh deeply. The vintage alarm clock that Wanda insisted was cute tick-tick-ticks away, and you’re sure it must be the slowest moving clock on this planet. You whine to nobody, curling up into your favorite fluffy blanket. She said she would be back in an hour! It’s almost been two hours at this point, and you’re feeling needy and impatient. 

Wanda always thinks it’s cute when you whine for her attention, so it’s natural that you tend to monopolize on that, giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes and jutting your bottom lip out until she spoils you with what you want. 

But now, it’s been so long that you don’t even have to _act_ to look all adorably pathetic. You’re feeling genuinely upset that Wanda hasn’t come back. It’s not like this was a business call from work or anything. She just said she was going to the store. 

Just as you’re ready to send her another text asking if she’s okay, her text bubble pops up. You quickly delete what you were tying as the three little dots bounce as eagerly as you are. 

**[Wanda]:** _I’m sorry kitten, one errand turned into like fifty_

You’re not actually mad, but you know that amping up the dramatics will get you a bigger treat when your girlfriend gets back. 

**[You]:** _Hmph._

**[You]:** _You better make it up to me._

**[Wanda]:** _Promise_. _omw back as we speak!_

You’re satisfied with that, tossing your phone on the pillow and hopping off the bed. The blanket remains wrapped around you, like a regal cape flowing behind you while you move to the living room so you can greet Wanda immediately. 

About fifteen minutes later, you hear the keys rattling in the door and immediately perk up. Wanda sighs deeply, shoving her way into your apartment with bags upon bags of groceries slung over her arms. You sit up, ready to come help, but (stubborn as she is) Wanda says, “I’ve got it!” 

You get up anyway, blanket still wrapped around you. Wanda smiles softly at you and tugs you toward her, cupping your face and kissing you gently. 

“I’m sorry I took twice as long as I said. I know I promised today would be just for us,” Wanda mumbles against your lips, unable to stand not kissing you for too long now that she’s home. 

“S’ok,” you nuzzle against her, giggling when she tugs the blanket off of you and her hands start running under your cotton t-shirt. “I’m just glad you’re home.” 

“Me too, kitten,” Wanda bites your neck, relishing in the whimper that escapes. “Now, I’m going to put all the groceries away and make some sandwiches. I’m starved. Go strip, and get your collar and leash -- your plug too if you want it now. You’ll be wearing it later anyway.” 

“Yes, mommy!” You kiss her again and skip away, squealing when you feel Wanda slap your ass as you turn around. You can hear the noises of Wanda putting food away as you open the toy drawer, already starting to wiggle happily at the sight of your toys. The little amount of clothing you were wearing gets tossed into the full hamper in the corner (you make a mental note to do laundry tomorrow). 

You bend over the dresser, squirt some lube on your fingers, and start teasing your rim, moaning as soon as the cool liquid hits your skin and starts running between your cheeks. Wanda must be able to hear you from the kitchen. It must take all of her willpower to resist coming in and sliding her tongue over your hole, thrusting it inside of you like she loves to do to make you weak in the knees. 

You tease your hole open, thrusting one, then two fingers inside, moaning and bracing yourself hard against the furniture. Once you feel ready, you grab your tail plug. Wanda picked it out for you. She loves how cute and fluffy it is, the way that you whine when she tugs on it, the way that it swings when you shake your ass and present yourself to her. 

The cool metal of the plug always makes you shiver as it pushes into you. You fuck yourself slowly with it, progressively pushing it deeper and making it stretch you wider each time. Your breathing is heavy, and it comes out as a sharp gasp when you finally push it all the way in, filling you perfectly. 

You grab your collar and leash, wrapping the former around your neck and buckling it. You leave the leash unclipped, however. Wanda likes to do that part herself - loves making you look her in the eyes as she clips it on. She gets a rush from that feeling of loving possession, knowing that you trust her enough to be completely vulnerable with this side of you. And seeing the look in her eyes when she does it? You’d like that image of pure adoration and fire imprinted in your mind until the universe fades away to stardust. 

The noises from the kitchen bring you back to reality, and you remember that Wanda’s waiting for you. You start walking to her, but her voice makes you stop dead in your tracks. 

“Baby, do good little kittens walk?” She says without looking up from what she’s doing.

“No, mommy,” you answer, dropping to your hands and knees. It leaves you unable to carry the leash comfortably in your hands, so you put it between your teeth and crawl over to Wanda. She’s spreading something on sourdough bread, humming to herself happily. When she hears the little bell on your collar jingle closer, she puts the knife down.

“Good girl,” Wanda coos. She kneels down and takes the leash from your mouth, clipping it in place. She gives it a tug, pulling you into a kiss that leaves both of you a little breathless. She stands up again and opens the cabinet, already knowing the answer to what she’s about to ask you. “What kind of sandwich do you want, kitten?” 

“Peanut butter!” 

“Who would’ve guessed,” Wanda chuckles, pulling down the new jar. “You’ve been hanging around Nat too much. Maybe I should take you over to her place to play less.” 

“No!” You pout. You love going over and playing with Natasha and Carol. It’s become more and more frequent since Wanda and Natasha realized how much fun it was to watch Carol fuck you. 

“I’m kidding, baby,” Wanda laughs at your pout and pets your head. “Take your cushion to the table. I’ll be done in one sec.” 

You obey, dragging the plush cushion that Wanda picked out over to the dining room table. Wanda joins you soon enough, stroking your hair absentmindedly while she takes a bite out of her turkey sandwich. You wait patiently, comfortably kneeling by her chair. 

“What did you do while I was gone, kitten?” Wanda asks between bites. She takes your sandwich and starts breaking it into smaller pieces. “Did you behave?” 

“I was good, mommy. I did some work, but mainly I was waiting for you.” 

“I’m sorry, baby. Hopefully my crazy work days are done now though, and we’ll get to spend some time together.” Wanda takes a piece of your sandwich and brings it down to your level. “Open.” 

Without even thinking about it, you obey, allowing Wanda to feed you from her delicately manicured nails. You let your tongue run along her fingers for a bit longer than you need to. Wanda always lets you, loving the way it feels to have your tongue lapping at her fingers while you’re staring up at her like the most precious thing in existence. 

The two of you continue this pattern, Wanda switching off between feeding you and finishing her own sandwich. This is one of your favorite things to do together. Wanda loves taking care of you, and you love being taken care of. It makes both of you feel wanted. _Needed._

Plus, it made you seem extra cute. And the cuter you looked, the harder Wanda wanted to fuck you. 

When both of you finish your sandwiches, Wanda tells you to wait while she does the dishes. You pout a little as she walks past you, and you can’t help but take your leash in your mouth again and follow behind her. 

The bells jingle, and Wanda hears you crawling along behind her, but she just ignores you while she scrubs the plates clean. You try your best to act cute, wagging your tail and sitting up on your knees. But she doesn’t pay attention to you until you headbutt her legs, whining and grunting in frustration. 

“Kitten, didn’t I tell you to stay?” 

“Maybe,” you hum, kissing and nuzzling along her legs. Wanda simply rolls her eyes and finishes putting the plates away. Finally, _finally,_ she takes your leash and leads you to the bedroom. 

“You’re lucky that I owe you, kitten,” Wanda gestures for you to get up on the bed, and you obey. “Because you’ve been a little bratty this afternoon.” 

“Really, mommy?” You bat your eyelashes in faux innocence. 

Wanda’s hand grips your jaw roughly. She squeezes your face so that your mouth is forced open and your tongue pokes out.

“You’re pushing it, brat,” Wanda says before she spits onto your waiting tongue. You flinch in surprise, but immediately curl your tongue so that it doesn’t spill out, and you hold it like a good pet. “My cute little attention whore. I’ll just remember how you misbehaved the next time I need to punish you, how’s that sound? Swallow. Then get in position, baby.” 

You adjust yourself so that you’re on your hands and knees - one of your favorite ways to get fucked. It just leaves you fully exposed to whatever Wanda has in store for you. You know you’re already wet, the plug in your ass combined with Wanda’s threats brought that warm throb between your legs. 

Wanda doesn’t take too long rifling through your toy drawers, and her hands are soon pushing the fluffy tail out of the way and rubbing over your ass. Her fingers delicately dance teasingly over your folds, never giving you more than a whisper of stimulation. You start getting impatient and shake your ass, hoping to tempt Wanda to go faster. 

“Someone’s awfully eager,” Wanda chuckles. 

“Mommy, please,” you whine into the sheets that your fists are balled up in. “Please, please. I promise I’ll be good.” 

“I know you will, kitten.” Wanda slips two fingers into your waiting cunt, practically moaning with you at the feeling. “Such a sweet pussy. All sloppy and desperate for me.” 

You moan as Wanda pumps her fingers at a steady pace, curling against the sweet spot that makes your whole body shiver. You fuck yourself back against her fingers, relishing in the soft - yet _filthy_ \- praises that spill from Wanda’s lips. 

By the time your legs are starting to shake with pleasure, just a few good thrusts away from your climax, Wanda pulls her fingers away. You start to protest, but she shushes you and runs her hand over soothingly over your body. 

“Don’t worry, kitten. I won’t leave you all needy. Just wanna fill this pussy up properly.” 

Before you can even register what she’s saying, you feel the tip of Wanda’s strap push into you. A deep moan is pulled from you as she bottoms out, pulls out again, and thrusts harshly into you. She repeats this pattern, fucking you as deep as possible. The sound of skin against skin along with the noises from your dripping cunt are downright sinful. 

“God, baby, been waiting all day to fuck you like this,” Wanda says. She tugs at your tail a bit while she fucks you, smirking at the way the sensation makes you let out a high pitched squeak. “So precious. Almost more of a little mouse than my little kitten, huh?” 

It isn’t until Wanda presses herself against your back do you realize that she’s taken her clothes off. You can feel her tits pressing against you, her hot breath against your ear as she mumbles how good you’re doing. Her skin against yours is enough to send you into almost frantic moans, mindless pleas for Wanda to _please please mommy make me cum feels so good please don’t stop._

“Yeah, doing so fuckin’ good for me, kitten. Such a good little pet, taking my cock so well,” Wanda moans and gasps against your skin, the insert of the strap on brushing against her own g-spot with each delicious thrust. She’s close. So, incredibly close. And she wants to make you cum with her. “You gonna cum for me? Soak my cock? Beg me baby, wanna hear you say it.” 

Wanda’s thrusts get even faster, and you can barely stop moaning long enough to beg. But, you manage to shakily plead, “Please, mommy! Please, please, please. Wanna cum for you so bad, just please, let me cum.” 

“Fuck yes, kitten. Cum for mommy,” Wanda grunts and bites your shoulder, hips never stopping their thrusts against you. Her permission is all that it takes for you to fall over the edge. Wanda’s own orgasm overtakes her, both of your pussies clenching around the toy. 

You go limp, body quivering from the aftershocks of your climax, but Wanda catches you with a giggle. 

“Careful, kitten. You okay?” 

“Mhmm,” you hum, completely blissed out. “S’good mommy.” 

“Good.” Wanda slips out of you, and you whine at the loss of her touch. She doesn’t keep you pouting for long though, laying down so she can pull you against her chest. You immediately curl into her, kissing the sweaty skin of her neck. She pets your hair and kisses you all over your face. “Don’t get too comfy, darling. I need to get you a bath after that.” 

“Don’t wanna move, mommy.” 

“I’ll carry you.” 

“Hm,” you pretend to think about the offer. Finally, you just shrug. “Fine.” 

“You’re awfully spoiled, you know that?” Wanda laughs against your attitude. 

“Mhmm. That’s the way you like me.” 

“Yes, kitten,” Wanda kisses the tip of your nose. “It is.” 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr! @caroldantops


End file.
